


in threes wherever we go

by dodono



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Post-Game, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodono/pseuds/dodono
Summary: Shuuichi, Kaito, Maki in different worlds.





	in threes wherever we go

**Author's Note:**

> I tried out a prompt generator and instead of doing one a day, I did 31 in a few hours. I had some difficulty with limiting to 100 words/section since I tend to write a lot. Mostly an excuse to avoid homework.
> 
> I don't think I can properly express how much I love the training trio.
> 
> >There is implied suicide as well as some saucy times. Don't proceed if it makes you uncomfortable.

_ one _

“She’s old and it’s about time she died.”

“Yeah I know it’s just,” Kaito takes a deep, shaky inhale. “She’s such a good cat and it hurts to see her go.” Maki wraps an arm around his shoulders and brings him close, the other moving up to awkwardly pat his head. 

Shuuichi comes home hours later and spots Kaito asleep against her, a slight frown plastered on his face. Maki presses her lips in a thin line and mouths “I’ll explain later”. Shuuichi moves to sit next to Kaito and leans against him, lacing his thin, pale fingers with his.  
  


 

_two_

“Don’t be scared, I just need you to come with me for a minute.”

“That’s fuckin’ shady and you know it, Shuuichi.” But he follows anyway, because who wouldn’t trust Shuuichi. 

And although the hallways are too dark for his taste, although anyone could jump out and kill him, although he could trip and die on the spot, he forgets it all when Shuuichi brings him to where Maki is sitting, under the stars. 

“Happy birthday.”

And as they kiss him on the cheek and lean their smaller bodies against him until curfew, there’s nothing to fear. He feels safe. 

 

  
_three_

“I want to turn back the clock to before…”

Maki turns her head towards him. “He would punch you for saying that.” They’re huddled close together, a single blanket draped over their shoulders. It’ll be a few hours before Yumeno stumbles in to cuddle. 

“Honestly, I want him to if it meant he’ll come back.” He scooches closer to her, their thighs coming into contact. She’s warm against him and he relaxes. He’s safe next to her. He’ll be okay. 

She presses a small kiss to his cold cheek and Shuuichi squeezes their trembling hands tighter. “Yeah, I guess so.”

 

  
_four_

“Oh my god.” Kaito’s eyes widen in amusement. “You’re in love with her.”

Shuuichi’s face goes from an unhealthy white to beet red in a matter of seconds. “I-I,” he splutters. Kaito laughs uproariously and he glares daggers at him. “Shut up, Momota-kun. You do, too.” 

The said boy leans back in his chair, his attention going past Shuuichi towards the subject of their conversation. “Yeah,” Kaito agrees. “But at least I’m not afraid to admit it.”

The girl in the blue uniform and pigtails looks up and shyly waves at them. 

Maybe she loves them both, too, Saihara thinks.

 

  
_five_

“You’re too good for this world.”

Shuuichi squints at him. “Is this a meme? I’m pretty sure it is. I’ve heard Ouma-kun use it before.”

“Who cares if it’s a meme?” Kaito retorts. “It’s true. Right, Harumaki?” Maki nods in agreement, but she’d been only half-listening and didn’t really know what was going on. 

“Either way, I don’t think I’m all that great, but thank you,” Shuuichi says, faint pink tinting his cheeks. 

“Hey! You’re a great boyfriend! Don’t forget that!” Kaito ruffles his hair. Maki nods sincerely this time. 

“Hey,” Maki says, setting her magazine down. “What’s a… meme?”

 

 

_six_

“Thank you for agreeing to help. My son is in a difficult position.”

“No problem, Mrs. Momota!” Shuuichi chirps. The girl standing next to him snickers. 

“It’d be a tragedy if we never tutored him,” Maki says. Kaito’s embarrassed yell of ‘Harumaki!’ is lost over his mother’s amused giggles. She leaves to go grocery shopping. 

“Ugh,” Kaito groans, leaning dramatically against Shuuichi’s side. “How th’fuck am I supposed to pay attention when you’re both here?”

“We won’t give you kisses until we’re done studying,” Maki suggests, then squeaks when he drags her by the waist to cuddle. 

They have time. 

  
  


_seven_

“I hope that what I’ve said hasn’t hurt you too much,” she whispers, staring down at the floor. 

Shuuichi thinks back on her words. How she didn’t deserve to be loved, how they didn’t deserve to be loved by her, how they’re better off without her. 

“Oi, Harumaki.” She looks up to meet Kaito’s violet eyes. “I don’t ever wanna hear ya talk shit about yourself again, ya hear me?”

Maki’s lips tremble and when Shuuichi embraces her, she breaks into sobs. Kaito joins in. They hold her for the rest of the night, sniffling and encouragements filling the room.  
  


 

_eight_

“Please don’t argue. You have to leave right now, you aren’t safe here.”

“Fuck you,” Kaito hisses, baring his fangs to challenge her. “Let me help.”

“You can’t!” she shouts in frustration. Maki leans in to kiss him and he tastes the salt on her lips. She then does the same to Shuuichi. Both know she’s hiding something. “Make sure he’s safe,” she pleads to her partner and he nods, dragging a reluctant Kaito by the arm and running into the forest. 

In the morning, they find her slashed body in her own blood, a small smile adorning her face. 

  
  


_nine_

“Does he know about the baby?” 

They watch their husband cook dinner from the their spot on the couch. Maki smiles softly in amusement. “Not yet,” she admits. 

“Good.” Shuuichi turns on his phone. “I’m going to record it.” She snickers and stands up, making her way over to Kaito. Maki drags him away from the cutting board (his excitement will cause an accident for sure) and she looks back to see Shuuichi’s phone raised, then stands on her tippy toes to whisper in Kaito’s ear. 

Needless to say, he’ll never live down the strange noise of excitement he made. 

  
  


_ten_

“We can’t invite her. Mother hates her.”

Maki simply shrugs. “Good. I wasn’t going to go anyway.”

“I’m surprised you’re going,” Kaito says. “Hasn’t she been treating ya like shit for years?” Shuuichi purses his lips and Maki strokes his short - not long, never long (he closes his eyes) - hair in comfort. 

“I really don’t want to, but it’s hard to say no,” he explains. “I don’t think I can withstand hearing her talk about how I’m a terrible dau-“ he chokes. They look at him in concern. 

“Nevermind, let’s ditch,” Shuuichi says, and they don’t bring it up again. 

  
  


_eleven_

“Try focusing more on your life and less on mine!” Kaito growls out, the blood dribbling down his chin and staining his teeth. “Stop fucking babying me.”

“I’m just trying to help,” Maki spits back. Her fists are clenched tightly and Shuuichi knows there are crescent shaped marks on her palms. 

Maki places a hand on his shoulder and he violently shrugs it off. “Leave me alone.”

She obliges, turning on her heel and running to her room, her long hair trailing behind. Kaito continues to hack up bright pink blood into the sink. 

Shuuichi sighs, his patience stretched thin.  
  


 

_twelve_

“It looks like you’re in trouble there. Can I help?”

Shuuichi turns to answer the woman, and stops immediately. Although the grumpy expression shows how much she hated working in the flower shop, she managed to fit right in. ‘She’s really pretty,’ he thinks. 

“Yeah, I’m trying to get my friend to stop,” he says. 

Kaito perks up when he sees the employee. “Oh! How can I make a ‘Fuck You’ bouquet? It’s important.”

Instead of being confused, she smirks. “I’m experienced with that, I can help.” Kaito pumps a fist in the air out of excitement. Shuuichi facepalms loudly. 

  
  


_thirteen_

“Move away from the door and let me at him.”

Shuuichi presses the bridge of his nose with his thumb and middle finger. “Momota-kun, please calm down.”

“I’d have to agree,” Maki says, arms crossed in annoyance. “As much as I hate Ouma, you’re overreacting a bit too much.”

“That asshole ripped my favorite jacket!” Kaito complains, huffing like the five-year-old he is at heart. 

“It’s just a small tear. Harukawa-san or I could easily sew it up, or Shirogane-san could help. Now calm down.” Momota sighs dramatically, childishly, but gives in. 

“Fine. But I still wanna punch him.”

“ _ Stop _ .”

  
  
  


_fourteen_

“I’ve been waiting a long time for you.” Shuuichi whips his head towards the intruder, eyes wide in disbelief. 

“It- it worked,” he stutters. Kaito laughs sadly. 

“It did.”

“...Harukawa-san,” Shuuichi whispers out. “She’s going to freak when she gets home.”

“Harumaki…” Kaito pauses. “I’ve been watching over her, both of you.” He leans back, resting head on the ground. “I know I’ve been waiting for you, but I could’ve waited longer.”

“I hope she knows I love her.”

“Yeah.”

They watch as Maki comes home and promptly drop all her bags to aid Shuuichi’s unmoving body. 

He feels guilt. 

  
  


_fifteen_

“You came back!”

“Kaito! Shh!” She whisper yells, setting her luggage in the corner of the room. “You’ll wake him up.” She grabs clean clothes and quickly changes before slipping into bed. Kaito’s arms are immediately around her. 

“Welcome back,” he mumbles into her neck.

Maki smiles and kisses his head. “I missed you.”

Shuuichi stirs awake and blinks his bleary eyes. “Kaito-kun what’s going o- Maki-san!” He sits up and leans over Kaito to press a kiss to her lips. “How was the trip?”

“It was fun but,” she looks at the both of them adoringly. “I prefer home.”

  
  


_sixteen_

“The way you flirt is shameful.”

“What do you mean?” Maki asks innocently, like she’s pure. 

“You know what I mean!” Shuuichi accuses. He points a finger at Kaito. “And you too!”

Kaito raises an eyebrow and points a finger at himself. “Me?”

“Yes, you. Stop purposely dropping shit and bending down with your ass in my face. And Maki-san, I know you don’t need whatever is on the top shelf. Your skirt keeps riding up your legs! Stop seducing me in public you motherfuckers.”

Kaito snorts. “Oh my god, are you turned on?”

Shuuichi throws a book at him. 

  
  


_seventeen_

“Am I supposed to be scared now?” Shuuichi asks, grabbing another handful of greasy popcorn. 

“Not sure,” Maki replies, chewing on a kernel. “Though I’m pretty sure Kaito is.”

“Sh-shut the fuck up I’m not!” he corrects quickly, then yelps when the man on TV pulls out a terrible made chainsaw prop. Wow, low budget movies. Kaito clings onto Shuuichi’s arm and Maki chokes on popcorn. 

“Holy shit,” she wheezes, ”you’re afraid of a poorly filmed horror movie.”

Kaito’s about to retort when lightning flashes in the movie, followed thunder, and he squeaks. Shuuichi laughs and pats his head sympathetically. 

  
  


_eighteen_

“How dare you look down your nose at me like that.” Maki pouts and crosses her arms. She looks up at Kaito, making the situation even more hilarious. 

“You’re so tiny,” he says, borderline cooing. Maki resists the urge to knee him in the gut. “Seriously, you’re so cute and I love you.”

“Stop it.” Shuuichi walks by, amused. “Shuuichi, he’s bullying me. Tell him to stop.”

“I saw your leg twitch. You were going to kick him, you bully.” She flushes when he exposes her. “But he’s right, you’re really small and adorable. It’s endearing.”

Maki screeches in frustration. 

  
  


_nineteen_

“If you do this, you will be dead to me,” Shuuichi hisses. 

“Do what?” Maki asks, her lips hovering over the column of his throat. She lightly brushes over his skin and he swallows thickly. 

“Don’t give me a hickey,” he chokes out. 

Kaito perks up. “Do it, Harumaki, do it,” he enables, and she happily agrees, sucking hard on his pale skin. Shuuichi lets out a moan in pleasure and defeat. 

At breakfast, Iruma points out the red mark on his throat that was too high to be covered by his shirt collar. 

They smirk from behind their mug. 

  
  


_twenty_

“H-how long have you been standing there?” She stutters. 

“Not that long,” Shuuichi answers, but it’s a lie. They’d been watching her put on makeup for at least twenty minutes, admiring how precise she tried to get it to be. It took her quite a while to notice the two figures at her doorway. 

Maki shies away, self-conscious. 

“Hey,” Kaito grabs her arm. “You look beautiful.”

“Sh-shut up,” she says, face burning as red as the dress she had on. 

“You are,” Shuuichi agrees, and she really is. She’s stunning. 

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere,” she grumbles. “But, thank you.”

  
  


_twenty one_

“Well, this is where I live.”

It takes moments for Shuuichi and Kaito to register that Maki had taken them to the back of a dark alleyway. It’s damp, dirty, and  _ how long has she been living here _ . 

“Are… you sure,” Kaito asks tentatively. 

“Yeah.” She walks over to the mat laid out behind a stack of old boxes. “This is where I sleep.”

“Not anymore,” Shuuichi says, his face blank but his eyes express how horrified he is. “You can’t live here any longer.”

She frowns. “Where am I supposed to go, then.”

“I have a place in mind.”

  
  


_twenty two_

“Nothing’s  _ that _ important, you know.”

“You take that back!” Kaito says, clearly insulted. “My plants are my children.”

“They’re… just plants,” Maki says slowly, as if she’s trying to explain a concept to a child. 

He repeats her words back mockingly. “ _ Just _ plants? They have lives, too!”

“Hey, Kaito-kun. If you have such a hard time leaving them for three weeks, we can ask Toujou-san to help?” Shuuichi suggested. “She’s trustworthy.”

“I guess.” Kaito turns back to his plants and murmurs promises on how he’ll be back and that he’ll miss them. Shuuichi laughs tiredly and Maki rolls her eyes. 

  
  


_twenty three_

“Sorry, it’s just that I get very nervous when someone else is driving.” Shuuichi’s gripping onto his seatbelt like a vice and Maki feels a bit offended. 

“What’s the backstory on this?”

He chuckles nervously. “Well, uh. Remember when you went on that trip for three weeks?” She nods. “I had Kaito-kun drive me to the market and he almost got in an accident at least four times.” He closes his eyes. “I think he ran over a cat.”

At a red light, Maki places a sympathetic shoulder on his shoulder and squeezes. “You poor soul.” He nods in agreement. 

  
  


_twenty four_

“What have you done with my pills? I need them!” Shuuichi screeches. Maki’s shirt is bunched up in his fists, his knuckles turning snow white. 

She shakes her head. “I won’t give them to you,” she chokes out, tears running down her cheeks. “I know what you’re trying to do.”

“I… I want to see him please, Maki-san, just  _ let me see him _ !” He crumbles into a sobbing mess and falls into her embrace. She rocks him until he falls asleep. 

“I don’t want to lose you, too,” Maki whispers sorrowfully. “I don’t want to lose two people I love.”

  
  


_twenty five_

“If only I’d gone over when she called,” Shuuchi admits, gripping the dark strands of his hair between his fingers and tugging harshly. He exhales sharply through his nose. “She seemed off and I didn’t do jackshit about it.”

“I don’t get it.” Kaito paces around restlessly. “She didn’t seem different lately.”

“I-“ Kaito turns around at the broken syllable and hugs Shuuichi tightly. “I didn’t even notice a difference, what kind of a detective am I?” He sobs loudly, body shaking heavily. “F-fuck, I miss her.”

Harukawa Maki’s broken body, limbs bent unnaturally and eyes glassy, plagues their memories.  
  


 

_twenty six_

“Did you enjoy yourself last night?”

Shuuichi’s attention moves to the owner of the voice and it falls onto Kaito slipping his pants over his hips. Maki’s still asleep, curled up against his side, her even breathing stirring the fine hairs on his arm. He reaches for the blanket and brings it over to cover her shoulders. Upon seeing the red marks on her skin, he flushes. 

“Y-yeah. It was really good for my first time.”

Kaito smirks. Tipping Shuuichi’s chin up, he fits his mouth against his, kissing him deeply before letting go. 

“Good thing there’s more to come.”

  
  


_twenty seven_

“You were always the quiet one,” Kaito notes, amusement sparkling in his violet eyes. 

Maki squints at him, pausing her chore of detangling her long hair. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Oh you know,” Kaito’s lips break into a smirk, “you’re the quietest of us three but, damn.” He whistles. “You were really fuckin’ loud last night.” Maki’s face turns a deep red as she widens her eyes, and proceeds to throw the brush she’s holding at his face, hard. 

“Are we talking about last night?” Shuuichi chirps from the doorway of the bathroom. “Because Maki-san seemed really into it!”

  
  


_twenty eight_

“Could you be happy here with me?”

“Of fuckin’ course!” Kaito exclaims. He then frowns. “Is somethin’ the matter, Harumaki?”

“You’ve been awfully isolated recently, Maki-san,” Shuuichi says. “You know you can talk to us anytime.”

She sighs. “I know I just… I’m not used to this. I’m so used to being abandoned constantly and it’s something I should be prepared for.” They reach for her hands and squeeze tightly. She shuts her eyes tightly.  “I’m sorry for worrying both of you.”

“That’s alright, Harumaki,” Kaito says the same time Shuuichi tells her he’s proud of her for opening up.  

  
  


_twenty nine_

“You make me feel like I’m not good enough,” Shuuichi confesses, and both Maki and Kaito immediately stop what they’re doing. 

“You shouldn’t feel this way,” Maki scolds, but her eyebrows twitch in concern and Shuuichi feels guilty for making her worry. “You’re wonderful and amazing the way you are, okay? Don’t you ever forget that.”

“Oi, Shuuichi.” He faces Kaito, who looks a little too distressed. “Have confidence in yourself, alright?” Shuuichi fiddles with his sleeve, knowing he’s already failed the goal. 

“I will, I swear,” he promises. And he really will, for both of them and for himself. 

  
  


_thirty_

“I don’t want to have a baby.”

It’s so out of the random that it momentarily stuns Kaito and Shuuichi. They look over to their wife, who stares straight up at the ceiling. 

“Is… there a reason why you’re telling us this?” Shuuichi presses. 

Maki shrugs. “I don’t know. Kaede talking about wanting a kid made me think about this.” She sighs tiredly. “I’m afraid I won’t be a good mother. I never had one, not even a motherly figure.”

Kaito rolls onto his side. “Hey,” he flicks her forehead. “You’re a natural, don’t worry too much.”

She smiles. “Okay.”

 

 

_ \+ one _

“I’ll take you both up there one day,” Kaito promises, his eyes as bright as the artificial stars shining outside the cage. “We can be together in space. All three of us.”

He stretches out his hand towards the sky longingly. His companions watch him adoringly as he goes on another tangent about space. They might not survive tonight, tomorrow, before the end of the game. One of them might break and commit murder or they could be found dead in their own bloody room. Any of them could survive without the others.

But for now, they’re all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2:22 am. Kill me.


End file.
